Demons
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come- Demons by Imagine Dragons
1. Days Gone By

**I decided that in the honor of the second part of Season 4 of the Walking Dead I'd post the new story earlier than I was supposed to. I hope that everybody enjoys this story as much as they did Rebel With A Cause. This story was inspired by the song Demons by Imagine Dragons (henceforth the title) because I think that it fits well with the plot line…or what it will be like and it is the sequel to the first. With this I give you the twists and turns of the Walking Dead world. Expect drama, death, mystery, romance, and lust…all of those. In this I'll have P.O.V's coming from Rebel, Adam, Carl, and many more character's thoughts in all of this. Leave me some reviews, constructive criticism, and your suggestions!**

**Summary: I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come – Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its material. I just own Rebel and Adam.**

* * *

_Rebel's P.O.V_

_3 Months Later…_

I pace back and forth; my freezing hands are locked around my pistol like a vice. My eyes flicker out into the forest to see nothing but a white oblivion that teems with Walkers that are struggling in the ankle deep snow. With the temperatures dropping steadily Adam and I am in no condition to take our chances out in the woods with the Walkers and I guess that the lone wolves that roam out here are an exception, too. Earlier he had said he'd rather take his chance with the Walker herds than try to go and find somewhere to stay because there are crazy people out here. I argued back that the crazy people wouldn't try to eat you and you could somewhat come down to a happy compromise with them. Carl Grimes and I are living examples of that little deal.

So with that we trekked almost fifteen miles towards the nearest town and found the house that was the most remote. Towns aren't the safest place to be anymore. Adam and I circled a small town about a week or two ago before the big snow set in and it was teeming with Walkers. With the odds against it the Walkers drove us out into the woods where we made shelters of trees off of the ground with tarps and our blankets and put on several layers of clothing to tough the weather out when the wind was freezing and the air wasn't much better.

The house here is fairly big. It has two floors and it looks sturdy as far the door that Adam had to practically rip off its hinges and knock down because it was frozen solid. It was a large wraparound porch with old plastic chairs that are covered in layers of snow and rocking chairs that are falling apart from nearly three years of decay. Vines climb the outside of the house, covering windows and hiding sunlight from coming inside. Other than the appearance this looks like a good place to take refuge for a while until we have to start traveling again. I don't want to, though. Traveling is the worst part of this existence to me…or at least it is while I'm in the condition I'm in.

"Come in!" Adam calls loud enough for only me to hear. "I've checked all the rooms and every crook and cranny- it's clear!" I see his head stick out the door and he smiles lightly, motioning me inside. I smile back crookedly, mounting the steps carefully because of the ice. I put my gun on safety and back in my holster, stepping inside the house that provides protection from the elements. Inside the furniture is dusty but in good condition and looks well enough for us to rest on; pictures decorate the walls of a baby with red hair and big, dark eyes that are long forgotten. I shake my head, thinking that such an innocent little life went to waste. The floor is carpeted and is dusty to freaking high heaven- as you look towards the kitchen it turns to cherry wood and much, much more with granite counters and a huge pantry.

Adam nudges me. "Why didn't you stand on the porch or something?"

I cock my eyebrows at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "You told me not to come in, remember? Something about 'just to be safe' right?" I place my things on the floor, sitting down on the couch and I laugh with joy. This beats sitting on rocks and lying back against tree stumps for nearly two months since we last started moving around again.

"Well it could have helped keep the wind off of you," Adam says. He sits next to me, looking me up and down with protective eyes. It's as if he's claimed me his since the Prison was blown to kingdom come. "I can't have you getting sick again- I'm not sure your body will be able to take that strain again."

I smile. "Adam, I'm fine." I pat his face gently; I ruffle his dark hair. "You can't coddle me forever, ya' know?"

"Yes, I can," he says quietly. "C'mon, let's go exploring! I'm sure there is a room or two here you'll love to check out… Also, I have yet to see the basement. They might have food down there." I laugh at the enthusiasm in his voice as he helps me stand up against my protests. We walk from the living room into the kitchen, guns loaded just in case he missed something. Though we have food it is still nice to know that we'll have some extras for the next few months if we stay here or move on.

I cough. "Damn, the people must've been rich to have a house like this." I gesture towards the glass china cabinet, looking in at all the expensive plates and glasses made of what looks like crystal. Probably just one of those glasses cost more than what my father's salary was when there was work- perhaps my mother's salary, too. As I travel around the kitchen I see a T.V mounted onto the wall and I pout secretly. I'd give anything just to watch the Vampire Diaries again...

"You got that right," Adam mumbles. He stares at all the expensive things in the kitchen with disgust before he starts opening cabinets, pulling out cans of food and small plastic bottles for water and other containers. "I can't believe these people… They hoarded food like they'd run out when they were freaking stocked to kingdom come." He throws cans of green beans out onto the floor with corn, lima beans, and every other vegetable under the sun.

I laugh lightly, bending down onto my knees to pick up the canned goods and I place them on the counter. As he pulls out more cans and bottles of water, I think of coffee and chocolate. The veggies become more and more unappealing until I push the nausea down and I can only hope that these people have a Hershey Chocolate Bar stash somewhere here. Maybe they have coffee hidden somewhere in their pantry that Adam and I haven't bothered to touch yet. We wanted to save the big treasure for last in hopes that nobody hasn't hit this house before us. Besides, I think that nobody was stupid enough to start coming into the outskirts of a town. That's a death sentence, basically. During the summer it was too crowded by Walkers and during the winter the snow is too thick and deep for anybody to travel.

"You okay back there? I hear you gagging," Adam says. He chuckles at the expression on my face as he rolls a can of sweet potatoes my way. His face softens lightly after a few seconds. "Rebel, are you okay? You gettin' sick again?"

I shake my head as I place the cans on the island, standing up to count our loot. I single out nearly twenty cans of food, fifteen some bottles of water, and a few canisters like bowls with snap-on lids and some cups. Adam places some more onto the counter, adding more to our collection before he walks to the pantry. He begins to pull open the doors carefully and his eyes flicker over the shelves and he smiles gently.

Adam tosses small bag of what looks like coffee to me. We begin to laugh and I tuck away the coffee into my bag. I have no intent on sharing with him. "Go upstairs…start exploring a little. It's safe up there- checked all the closets and rooms. I'll finish the pantry." He waves me off and I nod nervously, traveling up the spiraling stairs to see the rooms. My eyes flicker around and I see pictures of the family that lived here. There's a red haired man holding a newborn baby in his arms, a dark haired woman at his side with grey eyes. There are pictures of the baby, elderly family members, and older siblings I believe. I shake my head, thinking of what a waste that this family was to have been lost. They looked like good people.

As I begin to open the doors to the rooms I become nervous. I feel like somebody is stalking me but there isn't anybody there… In the last few months I've wanted to keep Adam close to me because he's a protector- he'll save me. All the insecurities of meeting these people on the road have gotten to me- angry women and perverted men were always a cause of my insecurities. We traveled in hopes of finding Carl and Rick…maybe Carol. Somebody that could help us…to keep us alive when we can't support one another.

The first room I step into is shades of pink and white. It belonged to a teenager, no doubt. Clothes are scattered here and there; duffel bags are tossed about the room. Electronics are on the bed as if the girl couldn't decide what to take with her. I start looking over the clothing, noting that the girl was a bit bigger than I was but I have belt and I could get Adam to cut the pant legs for me. No big deal at all. I start tossing around clothing, finding bras and new underwear which I need. I separate all I want into a pile, smirking when I think I'll rock this world with style because of all the expensive clothing here that ranges from Areopostale to Under Armour. As I sit on the bed I pull over a portable DVD player and I open it, seeing that the last thing this girl watched was something called Teen Wolf. Just to be stupid, I flick the switch to _on _and all I see nothing but darkness. I toss it aside, traveling around the house to the other rooms.

I stopped by the boy's room and I picked clothing out for Adam I'd know keep him warm and comfortable, throwing toothpaste and tooth brushes onto the bed. I then proceed to the final room down on the left; it's painted blue with the name "_Jonathan" _on the door in bubble letters. When I open it I see a room painted blue with clouds stenciled onto the walls. Baby toys fill a toy box and are scattered in a corner; bottles lay sideways on a nightstand next to a rocking chair and there are several cans of powdered formula laying around as if somebody had dropped them while running. A white wood crib stands in the middle of the room and I vaguely imagine the pair of happy parents laying their newest addition into the bed, glowering over him. I imagine my brother…my precious little Isaiah.

I walk to the small closet, opening to reveal several small pairs of pants, onezies, shirts, hats, and jackets and some shoes here and there. I take out a shirt, looking over the thing to see bright and happy colors on it with animals decorating the thing. "Thank you, Jonathan." That's the only thing I know how to say to the little guy now. I turn towards a mirror, drawing my shirt back to see my stomach that is starting to become distended with the little life growing inside of me.

…

_Carl's P.O.V_

She's gone…she's gone, too. They're both gone. Rebel and Judith…

It felt like it was just yesterday that Judith was crawling around the prison and Rebel was betting with Daryl for a chocolate bar over something stupid. Those were the happy days when we were safe behind gates and bars…we had one another to build our lives with. Now they're dead… I'll never forget Judith's carrier being covered in blood and Rebel's shriek when bullets went whizzing by us when the Governor and his militia. Both of the girls…they're dead. I went searching for them in hopes they'd be at the Prison and hiding somewhere. I searched the woods outside the prison until the first snow came in hopes I'd see Rebel running with my sister and her little brother. I never saw them and I went mad afterwards.

I poke and prod at a small fire, hoping that I can create some kind of warmth tonight for Dad and me. It'll be below freezing and I really don't feel like freezing to death. I toss in kindling like paper I've found and some underbrush that isn't too damp to us. I struggle with a lighter, trying to get it to flicker a little so I can light the fire up a bit more. I breathe onto the flames, coaxing them to be something stronger when I hear several rounds of gunshots along with screams that can only belong to my father. Jumping up, I abandon the fire pit to see my father near our tent, pointing a gun in the direction of a clearing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I say harshly. I shove him, trying to wrestle the gun from his hands. "You've fired three of the ten bullets we can't waste!" Dad's gone the extra bat-shit mile since the Prison got blown sky high.

Dad looks towards me; his eyes are crazy beyond belief. "That bitch won't leave me alone!" He sounds like a needy little kid with the way he carries on. I know he's talking about Mom. Dad says he sees her day in and day out…it's like she's haunting him or something. "She won't go away!" Dad points the gun towards me and I raise my hands high above my head, trying to show him I have nothing on me to hurt him. He's always hostile in situations like this and he's usually angry beyond belief.

"Calm the hell down!" I scream. "You've just rang the damn dinner bell for every Walker in a mile radius!" I take the gun from him, putting it on safety and I shove it into my holster. I can't trust the man with a gun. Not now.

Dad stares at me, shaking his head and I huff, running around our camp. I grab our sleeping bags, pots and pans, food, and water before throwing them into the two duffel bags we only carry with us. We have to get out of here and fast before we're turned into what Rebel calls Human Happy Meals. "You have any idea what yer' doin', boy?"

When I look at him I feel like a parent instead of a fifteen year old boy. I'm keeping Dad alive; I'm going on all the runs because he's too damn weak and sorry to do anything; I'm keeping his temper under control. Everything's been pushed off on me on top of worrying about Rebel and Judith. I can't handle that pressure… I can't take the thought of me being alone in this world. "I don't see you doin' nothing!" I stomp the fire out quickly, looking around the trees. I can hear them coming. I seize Dad up quickly, pushing him ahead of me.

"Shut the hell up and run!" I snarl. I swear he's like one of my worst challenges in survival. I think he's worse than those damned Walkers right about now. I look over my shoulder to see that Walkers have formed in a small horde behind us. There's about nine or ten of them and they look pretty hungry and I do not plan on becoming their Mid-Winter meal along with Dad. Hell no. "C'mon, you can run faster than that!" I shove him again, trying to propel in forward and my eyes flicker towards the Walkers behind me. We'll have to split up if they get bigger in number.

Dad's eyes bore into me. He speaks through clenched teeth. "You better not get us killed."

I roll my eyes. "I'm doing a lot better than you've ever done." With that I push him again, running past him in hopes that he'll have the sense to try and keep up or run off into the forest.

* * *

**This chapter was really something to write… I know I posted this earlier than I was supposed to but I figured why not? Also, who do you think is the father of Rebel's baby, eh? Leave your reviews, constructive criticism, or suggestions. **


	2. Nauseous

**I got one more review than I expected to...yay! Hope you guys like this chapter better than the last. Give me some reviews and some suggestions! Anything is welcome!**

**Warning: There are brief mentions of rape. Do not read if this is a trigger.**

* * *

_Rebel's P.O.V_

_2 Months Earlier…_

_The nausea is unbearable. _

_I use a tree for support as I empty the contents of my stomach out onto the ground, cringing with each gag and heave. For nearly a week or two now the vomiting has been nonstop and I keep suspecting that I have some kind of stomach bug or I'm having setbacks from that strain of flu from the prison. I left weak and I'm still weak beyond belief. _

"_I think we need to take a break," Adam says. "You don't look so good." _

_I look up at him from my spot a little ways from him, holding my stomach. The taste of vomit fills my mouth and I struggle to find a way to get the taste out of my mouth. It's been about every morning for nearly a week I've vomited. I pass it off as some kind of bug but Adam doesn't look entirely convinced. I've even tried to tell him it was spoiled food but he never buys it. "Just… Just give me a minute. I'll be fine."_

_Sometimes I'll become sicker when I think about what had happened. Two weeks ago we stumbled across this group on the road and they looked pretty friendly. They let us in and we got along well. Everybody did their thing but I think that this teenage boy had something else in mind for me. I was in my tent when he seized me…and then raped me. I couldn't fight him off- he was too strong for me. No matter how hard I kicked or how forceful I hit, there was just no stopping him. When Adam walked in the next morning he was gone- the little bastard was gone I was alone, wide eyed and terrified. I remember when he tried to touch me I screamed and cried- I was never so scared. I didn't want anybody to touch me. That boy took my innocence from me… He took the only thing pure about me. I didn't want him to have it._

"_Reb', let's just take a break. We'll stock up on supplies at this little store down the road," Adam says. He touches my shoulder and I force myself not to cringe away. It's hard not to move away from somebody's touch. I feel uncomfortable and it makes me feel sick…like they're gonna violate me like that boy did back at that camp. "C'mon, it'll be fine. We'll lay low for a few days- you can rest."_

_I swish water around in my mouth, wishing for tooth paste and a tooth brush. I'd be happy with mouth wash, even! After I swallow the water back and cough, I begin to speak shakily. "Wouldn't that put the herd ahead of us?"_

"_We'd just have to make up for a few days is all," Adam says reassuringly. "C'mon, we'll be fine." He tenderly wraps his arm around my waist and I fidget around, turning away again and I begin the cycle of throwing up. Adam, looking hurt, steps back from me as I finish the gruesome cycle of vomiting and I look back at him, threatening to cry. I never have cried since the day Isaiah died. Not once... "What's the matter?"_

_I shake my head, drying tears away. "I'm sorry. It's just that…ya' know…"_

_Adam nods understandingly. "I know, Reb', I know." He gently touches my shoulder, pointing towards the open road ahead of us. I nod, walking shakily after I'm sure I'm not going to start throwing up again. Our walk is silent except for the occasional cough from one of us and the kicking of rocks. Sometimes there is the occasional Walker who is rustling in the nearby trees, too stupid to acknowledge Adam and me. As we walk I rub at my aching lower back and then I yawn silently. I'm so tired now it isn't even funny- nights now are spent waking in terror, dreaming of the night that took away all I tried to keep in this world. My days are spent trying to distance myself from Adam and trying to keep down a halfway decent meal because I stay so sick._

"_There's a pharmacy," Adam says. His dark green eyes light up and we both scatter up to it. The thing is an abandoned CVS Pharmacy that looks like everything has been stripped of it. It's probably been like this since the outbreak first started- empty and quite. A ground teeming with Walkers… _

_I cock my eyebrows. "You sure it's safe in there?" _

_Adam shrugs as he begins to start for the abandoned building. "We won't know until we check it out. Besides, there might be some medicines in there and maybe some gauze. If we're real lucky we'll find something that could settle your stomach." He smiles reassuringly as he grabs a stick, prying the door open. He nods his head for me to follow him and I hesitantly follow him, already feeling sick to my stomach. "C'mon, let's go!"_

"_You're gonna get us killed," I say, sneaking in quietly with him. Side by side we point our guns at the abandoned health store's aisles. By nothing but the light of our flashlights we see that the place is utterly trashed. Shelves are knocked over and broken on the tile floors; loose papers are scattered about with several pieces of trash like emptied bottles of water and what looks like empty bags of chips. Boxes lay turned upside down on the floor with their insides spilling out and it seems that whatever those things were people didn't want them. "You sure it's safe in here, Adam?"_

"_As safe as we can get it," he says quietly. "Listen, they would have heard us already. Let's raid this place for what it's worth. I'll hit up the food since it is closer to the back. Stay up front and search for some medicines." Adam nods and he turns back to me as he walks to the back. "Anything you want me to grab if it's there?"_

_I smile sheepishly. "See if they have any kind of candy?"_

_Adam nods, leaving me alone and the sick feeling presses on me. I point my gun in several directions, deciding to take an aisle that looks more filled. I point my light at the shelves, studying over the contents of the metal things. On them are things that look like pacifiers and baby supplies. On from that are stray boxes of tampons and turned over bottles of asprin for cramps. I grit my teeth, taking the tampons and asprin and I shove them into my bag quickly. As I walk on I fill up my bag quite considerably for what seems like an abandoned store. It's filled with little goodies like pain killers and some cough syrup that was a pain in my rear end to find but I know Adam will be beyond happy to have them. I just hope that I can find something like Pepto Bismo to help me with my stomach._

_As I continue walking I stop in the "Feminine Hygiene" part of the store. It's pretty much cleared out except for some wipes and that box on the floor. I bend down and I shove the things into the bag in the event I'd need them and I bring myself to look at the over turned box. I point my flash light at the thing, drawing a small white box up and I see what's scrawled on the front: __**Pregnancy Test. **__I cock my eyebrows as I hold the thing in my hands, my heart beating wildly. No…there's no way in holy hell I can be pregnant. But could I be in the sense I keep throwing up and I've missed my period for the last two months?_

_I touch my stomach nervously, shaking my head to refuse to believe it. Tears fill my eyes as I shove the little white box into my bag, trying to keep it hid from Adam. I can't be…I can't be pregnant._

…

I drop the blue onezie onto the floor with the other selections of clothing I've picked out from the closet. Several little things like footie pajamas, jeans, sweaters, caps, and bibs all came from the closet and I think of how I shouldn't be in this position with my baby. I should be much older with a husband. I should be looking in clothing stores and picking out toys for my baby- not siphoning through a dead child's closet for clothing for my unborn child.

"I wish it could've been different," I say quietly. I stroke the bump on my stomach comfortingly as if the little life inside of me could hear me and feel me. "I wish this could have been different for you." I draw back my sweat shirt to see my tiny baby bump, observing my stomach. Though you can barely see it, there's definitely a baby in there. Sometimes I imagine what my baby looks like- I'll play a guessing game of it being a boy or a girl. For some reason I tell myself that the baby will be a boy- a little thing with my pale curls and my eyes. I can't bear the fact that my child could look like that boy who had raped me that day. I want something to remember Isaiah by… I want a reminder of hope and innocence. I want an angel with chubby cheeks and a sweet smile. "I wish you could've had a daddy; I wish you could have lived in a world where you don't have to run; I wish I could have been something for you."

When the fact set in that I was pregnant, I fell in love with the baby. It took a few good days for reality to settle and for me to set the record straight. Adam has said we could try to hunt down a Clinic- find pills for abortion. I told him no- I couldn't handle the fact I'd be killing my baby. I loved it so much by that time… What's inside of me is living and to me, I can't kill the living.

Adam's voice fills the air and I look back towards him. He leans against the nursery door, arms crossed as he observes me. He flashes me a kind smile before he points to the empty space next to me and I nod. "Looking at baby clothes, now are we?"

I chuckle. I can't help myself… "We need to stock up while we can- clothes, diapers, pacifiers…the whole nine yards." I smile, rubbing my stomach gently. I watch as he sits down next to me, picking up a blue onezie that says _"Daddy's Little Man" _on it. Adam smiles tenderly, placing the article of clothing against my belly. I laugh and he draws the thing away, tossing it into the pile. "We've gotta think of a baby, now…"

Adam rubs his eyes tiredly. I can tell he's exhausted from all the traveling we've done in the last few days besides the breaks he's made me stop for. He said it's bad for the baby's health- something about stress levels. "Yeah…we need a place to settle down, too." Adam points to my barely protruding stomach. "I know you're just a few months along in the pregnancy, but why not here?"

I shake my head. "You know the Walkers aren't gonna hold back. The herds are getting bigger and by the time the baby's born, they'll be crawling the streets. I'm just three or four months in- we have all the time in the world."

"I want you to have the baby in a house…some place where I can keep you two warm and safe. I don't want her to be born on a cold cement floor in a warehouse, Rebel," Adam says.

I cock my eyebrows at him. "Who said anything about a baby girl?" I just don't want to worry about the baby's birth. That scares me more than anything. I think of the way my mother died with Isaiah- she was just so sick, though; it's a factor nonetheless. Then there is Carl's mother, Lori, who died because she had to be cut open to have Judith. I don't want to die like that. I don't want my baby to die like that.

Adam smiles, the topic of where and how we'll deliver my baby into this world forgotten. "Your morning sickness is a key factor. My mother puked and puked into her third trimester with my sisters." He places his hand gently over my stomach.

I roll my eyes. "Every pregnancy is different." I chuckle, picking up a pair of blue booties, dangling them in the air. "It's a boy, Adam. I assure you deeply." I shake them and toss them into the pile of baby items. I shakily place my hand over where his hand lay, feeling how our hands shape over my belly. "There's a little baby boy in there…I know it."

Adam leans down, his lips next to my stomach. "I'll pick up some pink outfits just in case. Hold tight, kiddo- your mom's a nut." He laughs and I swat at him playfully. These are the moments I enjoy- we can forget what's going on outside for a few minutes. I hold the memories of laughter and love dearly like I'm sure I'll have the moment of having my child until the day I die. I watch as Adam's face becomes somber and he presses his lips against my protruding belly. "Everything's gonna be okay- I'm gonna make it okay."

I stare down at him in bewilderment, too shocked to move in any way. This boy right here- this young man- is offering to care for my unborn child. My baby will have a father… Adam's green eyes flicker towards me and he jumps back like he had done the first few nights after that whole ordeal, afraid that he's caused me some kind of pain or discomfort. Even after I found out I was pregnant I hated to be touched- I was scared somebody would hurt me and my baby. Adam, on the other hand, is somewhat comforting to me. I don't feel as nervous around him anymore as I used to be.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Adam asks from his spot away from me. "What did I do to make you feel uncomfortable?"

I shake my head. "You didn't do anything, Adam. I'm just grateful for you is all- that you're man enough to tackle Walkers and a baby that isn't even yours. That counts for a lot in my book, ya' know?" I silently tap my fingers against the floor before I stand up, blinking a few times to clear my nausea. "If you were making me feel uncomfortable I would have said something." Adam follows behind me and I hear him call out to me and I turn to the side, smiling lightly.

Adam points to my belly. "You're…big."

"Because he's a big baby," I say quietly. I shake my head, walking down the stairs carefully. Sure; being big is what every pregnant woman wants to hear. "I can't believe you're calling my baby fat!" I chuckle, closing my eyes to picture a chubby newborn swaddled in a blanket. The son of my imagination… "Or were you calling _me _fat?"

Adam glares at me before leading me into the kitchen. He places a can of peaces in front of me, handing me a plastic spoon. I gain the message quickly, biting the fruit off of the spoon and I chew and swallow, savoring the sweet taste. I just hope that my stomach agrees with what I'm eating. "How have you been feeling, Reb'?" Adam perches beside of me, using a can opener and basically inhales a can of sweet potatoes.

I shrug. "I've been feeling pregnant." I smile at him sheepishly before swallowing another peach, chuckling. "Okay, okay! My feet are starting to hurt and I have to keep running to the damn bathroom! There's the ever-so-present nausea there, too."

"So no bleeding or stomach cramps?" he asks.

"Not at all," I say quietly. I polish half of the can off before I push it away, feeling full. The can was big anyways and I can finish it later for a snack. "I think that we're in good condition." I smile at him gently and Adam nods back, finishing his lunch quickly before downing it with some water.

Adam opens his mouth to speak and as he does so, there is some rustling going on at the door. I jump, hand flying to my stomach automatically as if I can protect the precious thing inside of me. I've noticed I'm more jumpy now when I hear noises and the action I first do is place my hand over my belly- maternal instinct or something like that…

Adam shakes his head. "Probably just a Walker, Reb'. It'll stumble off in due time and if not, I'll go around back and pop 'em in the head." He squeezes my hand reassuringly before he drinks his water away, smiling gently. We sit in silence for a few more minutes and the shaking of the door becomes worse.

My eyebrows shoot up in question and I mouth my worries to Adam. He simply shakes his head before he takes me by the hand, tucking me behind the counter and places my gun in my hands. "Adam, what the hell is going on?" My worst fear is that there is a murderer out there and we're well on our way to being Walker food.

"I'm going to investigate," he says quietly. "Stay here and if I don't come back and somebody gets in here, _fire like hell_." He squeezes my hands before he tiptoes off into the living room, leaving me behind the counter, holding my gun close to me like a blanket. As I sit there, doubled over, I pray to God we're going to be okay. I pray for Adam, the baby's and my life… I can hear Adam cussing from the living room and he's hiding because of the sound of breaking glass. The idiot tried to hide behind a table and knocked a vase down more than likely. That boy is such an ass…

The door creeks open and I can hear the sound of a panting woman. I simply clutch my gun tighter and tighter, hoping that Adam wins this out when I hear the first gunshot. Along with that is the sound of a terrified child and a flustered woman… Adam's cussing like a sailor, screaming something along the lines of _"I almost killed your skinny ass," _and I cock my eyebrows. Adam isn't the guy to ask questions first and then shoot later. Panicked, I push myself up and when I'm sure that I'm not going to throw up my lunch, I creep into the living room to see what has gone down.

"Rebel!"

* * *

**So…who is the mystery woman? What did you think? Does this deserve a thumbs-up or is it flame-thrower worthy? Review!**


End file.
